Squad Leader Hiring
Squad Leader Hiring Becoming a Squad Leader is the most sought-after job in Rkadia. Because of this, the applicants must go through a series of tests that take place of the course of a week. Many leaders take part in this test to make sure that it is well-rounded and fair. The Stages The applicant must score over points to be eligible to become a squad Leader. Round One The applicant needs a letter from their current squad leader on their opinion if they would be a good squad leader or not. The letter must be given directly to the person in charge of hiring so that the Squad Leader can speak freely about the applicant. The letter must not be shown to the applicant. "Poor" Recommendation = 0 Points "Fair" Recommendation = 50 Points "Great" Recommendation = 100 Points Time Limit = 24 hours, disqualified after. Ticket reward for passing = 50 tickets. = Round Two The Squad Leader test will be administered to the applicants. They must pass with an 87% or higher to proceed. Scored below 87% = Removal from the hiring Scored Below 90% = 50 Points Scored Between 90%-99% = 100 Points Perfect Score = 150 Points Time Limit = 48 hours, disqualified after. Ticket reward for passing = 50 tickets. = Round Three The applicants will be given a series of complex conflicts that they must try to resolve in a live roleplay chat. They will be graded on their responses, mannerisms, and how the conflict was resolved, IF it was resolved. The roleplay chat does not have to be in real time. You will need to have volunteers to help. You will need a victim, a random, a bully, and an observer. Please give the volunteers 20 tickets for assisting. Did not resolve the issue = 0 points Resolved the issue outside of guidelines = 50 Points Resolved the issue within guidelines = 100 Points Time Limit = 24 hours, disqualified after. Ticket reward for passing = 50 tickets. Round Four There will be a test on the lore and history of Rkadia. Applicants must pass with an 81% or higher. Scored below 81% = 0 Points Scored above 81% = 50 Points Perfect Score = 100 Points Time Limit = 24 hours, disqualified after. Ticket reward for passing = 50 tickets. Round Five There will be an essay in front of the King of Moon City, the Queen of Moon City, the Art Director, the President, the Prime Minister, all three Crescent Lords and a random Squad Leader. The applicant must introduce themselves and then explain how they will run their squad. Each leader then gets to ask one question. This does not have to be done in real time. Please remove the applicant from the group chat when done and start a voting poll, discussing the weakness and strengths of the ranger. 0/8 votes = Removal from hiring 1-3/8 votes = 0 Points, can continue in hiring 3-6/8 votes = 50 Points 7/8 votes = 100 Points 8/8 votes = 150 Points Time Limit = 24 hours, disqualified after. Ticket reward for passing = 50 tickets. Calculation The minimum amount of points needed to become a Squad Leader is 400 points (The maximum one can get is 600, so there is wiggle room). If there are multiple winners, the highest scoring will get to start their squad first. The reward for passing Squad Leader hiring is 1 Candy and 100 tickets. Reward Ceremony The Squad Leader needs a promotional made of them for their squad, a logo developed as well as a story (written by the Squad Leader) on how their squad came to be. They additionally need to figure out what their zone looks like to be added to the map. New Squad Leaders need to be familiar with the Squad Leader Page. Additional Resources Round 2 Test # What is the URL of the wikia? # Who are the 2 founders of the group? # Who are the current Crescent Lords and Nova Knights? # Who is the President? # What guard would help you resolve a problem between Rangers fighting in the chat? # What guard would help you resolve a problem involving art theft? # How do you feel about the furry community outside of Rkade Soup? # Who is your most favorite person in the group and why? # Who is your least favorite person in the group and why? # What year was the Rkade Souper Sweet Squad founded? # Who are the Travelers and what do they do? # Why is lore building important to your squad and the group as a whole? # What happens if you see your Ranger displaying poor sportsmanship in a contest or event? # Essay: Please describe in detail the difference between Rank A, Rank B, and Rank C squad leaders. Round 3 Roleplay Checklist * Did the applicant lose their temper? * Did the applicant remove Rangers from the Squad Chat if necessary? * Did the applicant private message Rangers if necessary? * Did the applicant call in a specific Guard if necessary? * Did the applicant assign an infraction if necessary? * Did the applicant provide consolation to a victim if necessary? * Did the applicant report the incident to their Crescent Lord if necessary? * Did the applicant log the case to the President? * Did the applicant report the incident to the King/Queen if necessary? Round 4 Lore Test 1. Name 3 pirates. 2. Who are the bear guards? 3. How many bear guards are there? 4. Who leads the bear guards? 5. Where do the squad leaders meet? 6. Who leads the Sandwalkers? 7. What is the coldest area? 8. How can you tell what an elemoths alignment is? 9. What are the features of moon pups? 10. What happened to the Yuki and Lavish squad? 11. Who started the Blueberry Wars? 12. How did the rangers get to Rkadia? 13. When should you call for help from a pearl guard? 14. Name all members of the Corsaro family, both living and deceased.Category:Master List Category:Crescent Lords Category:Moon City Category:Squad Leaders